The Knight
by Cody does Ships and Fanfics
Summary: THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY HARRY POTTER! Johnny and Mason fall in love at a young age. Mason is forced to move to London. Johnny plans to save him and bring him back so they can be once more. Will he succeeded? Will true love win a losing battle?
1. Sign of love

_**THE KNIGHT**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE- THE SIGN.**_

 _ **BY CODY ASKELAND**_

 _ **10 AND 11**_

 _ **A/N: I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER EACH DAY FOR THE RUN UP TO CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS AND BE NICE TO EVERYONE AS SOMETIMES PEOPLE ARE LONELY AT CHRISTMAS! WAHAT YOU SEE ON THE OUTSIDE DOESN'T ALWAYS REFLECT WHAT'S ON THE OUTSIDE.**_

* * *

Two young boys chased each other in a field of endless green, the day would never end. Mason, the younger boy, fell over and giggled, he rolled around in the mud. Johnny, older by a year, layed on the ground beside his younger companion, they stared up at the glorious, dark sky, filled with stars

"Mason, you see that group of stars there," he pointed up at a cluster of stars shaped in a almost heart. "You see this cluster, what shape is it?"

"I see them Johnny, isn't it a heart?" the younger boy replied.

"Yes, yes it is a heart, do you know what this means?" he asked, expecting the answer to be no, as Mason was only 10. Johnny's mother, Hope Doewall, had told him all about stars and constellations, so he knew many, many things about stars.

"No Johnny, what does it mean?" he asked.

"Well, it means a promise-"

"What kind of promise?"

"If you let me finish , Mason, the promise of love." Johnny tapped his face and kissed his cheek.

"What? I'm so confused." he stared at Johnny, and pulled an adorable, innocent face at the older boy.

"Mason, only lovers can see the love star, only if you feel the emotion of love you can see the love star," he attempted to explained to the young brunette, who still looked confused.

"I still don't get it Johnny."

"Mason, if lovers can only see the love star that means that we, you and I, are lovers. We must be in love."

"Well Johnny, I do love you," Mason muttered, he really cared about the older boy, he was just to embarrassed to say.

"I love you too," the two boys stared in each others eyes and knew that they was in love. "Right, lover boy," Johnny said breaking the silence, "It's getting dark, i'll walk you to my house to ask my mum if you can stay the night, if she says yes we will go to your house ask your mother and take your take your things over to mine." Mason smiled

Mason jumped into Johnny's arm, to be carried home like a younger child, Mason didn't even make it to Johnny's, he fell asleep in Johnny's arms. Johnny walked the rest of the way carrying his younger lover.

Johnny knocked on the front door, his mother, Hope, opened the door, "Johnny, dearest how do you carry that boy, he is only a year younger than you." she asked

"Mum he is really light and I couldn't make him walk when he was exhausted, mum, can he stay for the night?" Johnny asked, pulling faces which were meant to convince her to allow him to say over. But, really it was Mason's adorable face that convinced her.

"How can I say no to a little boy who looks like that," she giggled, and smiled at the young, sleeping, beautiful boy. "Wake him up, go to his house and grab his stuff then bring him back here." she patted her son's back and went to cook the dinner for the boys and her husband.

"Hey Mason, wake up,"

"How did I get here Johnny?" he rubbed is tired eyes and sat up.

"I carried you baby bear,"

"Oh,"

"We have to go to your mother's house to collect your items,"

"NO, please no, Johnny no! Bad Johnny!" Johnny picked Mason up and gave him a hug. "I'm not coming!" he screamed.

"Why ever not?"

"Mum, she is mean. She hits me, I'm not going Johnny! You can't force me!"

"Come on little one," Johnny said hugging the little boy. He convinced the little boy, whom he called Baby Bear, with his calm, comforting voice.

Thw two boys left holding hands, they walked down into the village to go to Mason's house.

When they arrived, Mason nervously tapped on the door. He stood behind Johnny , as if he was protection, a knight in shining armour. They waited, and waited for someone to open the door or tell them to leave instantly. There was no answer. No one answered, in fact they waited for seven minutes and still no one answered.

They decided to walk back to Johnny's, while walking through the village they noticed the Christmas lights had been put up and a huge tree was being decorated. Christmas was a time for love and affection, to show how people really felt, a time for family and roast turkey. It really was a magical time of year, even if it was cold!

"Hey, Johnathan, Mason, what the bloody hell are you doing out at this hour," asked a voice who seemed to be behind them. Johnny picked up Mason to protect him, to be the knight in shining armour. Johnny looked behind him, he looked around to see where the voice came from. Instead of the voice being an evil demon, it was actually Johnny's teacher. "Boys, what are you doing out at this time of night, there are killers and nasty, disgusting people who come out at night, it's extremely dangerous. Where are you two heading?" she asked, Johnny was one of her favourite, most intelligent students, so she cared a lot. She walked closer to the blonde and brunette.

"Oh, Miss Casteer (pronounced cast-tear) we was just going back to my house, we went to Mason's mothers house, to collect his things but she didn't answer,"

"Yes, I did see her in the pub, I could go get the keys for you if you would like," she offered.

Johnny asked Mason if he wanted his clothes, toothbrush and bar of soap, he said yes and when the ginger teacher left, he whispered in Johnny's ear that he wanted to wear Johnny's clothes, Johnny said it was perfectly fine and they walked toward the pub atemping to catch up with Miss Casteer.

She came out of the pub with a key just as the boys arrived outside. "Thank you Miss Casteer, I just don't want Mason to get cold in the night.

"It's fine Johnny, I didn't want to see two very young boys outside in the dark alone without an adult. Remember, .if you ever need any help, you know where I live. I'll co me with you to your mothers and i'll walk you home. I can't leave two young boy in the night." she pinched the boys cheeks and continued walking by their sides like a protective mother would with her children. They walked through the village and back to Mrs Jackwells. Johnny opened the door and took Mason inside.

"Mason can you get your boxers and bar of soap for me," Johnny asked.

"Yeah," the little boy ran up the stairs to grab his boxers and a bar of soap. Meanwhile, Johnny was getting a teddy bear, Mason's toothbrush and his coat to keep the younger boy warm. While getting all the items, Johnny found a letter from Masons dad, he put it in his pocket and planned to read it when Mason fell asleep. Mason came charging back down the stairs, like an elephant, with soap, boxers and a bag. Johnny shoved all the items into the bag, because they was in a rush. He and Mason walked out of the house and shut the door, but they didn't lock it. Johnny gave the teacher the keys and the three people walked through the village, back to the pub, as soon as they got to the pub and Miss Casteer went to give the keys back the boys made a run for it, they ran away from the teacher.

Once they arrived at Johnny's house, they knocked and was allowed in. "Johnathan, Mason, what took you so long. I was worried sick." she said, giving them a firm telling off. After eight years basically raising Mason, she was allowed to tell him off. "Right, go get changed, then come down for dinner."

The boys ran upstairs t.o get changed. Johnny grabbed two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts. "Her little one," Johnny used his silly pet names.

"I'm not little!" Mason argued back. "I'm nearly as tall as you!" he moaned

The boys went downstairs, after changing, to enjoy Hope's shepherd pie and beans.


	2. Kiss in the orchard

_**CODY ASKELAND**_

 _ **THE KNIGHT**_

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

 _ **14 AND 15**_

 _ **THE FIRST GIGGLE**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS SET 4 YEARS AFTER, THE BOYS HAD PRACTICALLY STAYED THE SAME, NO KISSING, NO SEX, ONLY HUGS AND THATS IT. MASON'S GRANDMA PASSED AWAY :(**_

Mason was a young 14 year old lad and he had not experienced many things, such as, a first kiss, a first partner, and plenty of other things too. One of the few things he had experience was comfort. His best friend, (and first crush) Johnathan Doewall was there for him when his grandmother passed away, the boys had spent many nights in Johnny's bed, Mason crying and hugging Johnny, and Johnny would lay there giving the younger boy advice and he would also stroke Mason's hair and whisper sweet innocent things into the boy's ear to make him feel better.

Hope Doewall, Johnny's mother, knew her son would fall in love at an extremely young age, her prediction was correct as Johnny had fell in love at around the age of 5 but he probably didn't realise until the age of 15.

Mason was staying at the Doewall's splendid home for another week as his mother was working in the local club, showing men and woman what her body looked like and what it could do. The Doewall family didn't mind Mason staying over as, he had been staying over since he was 4, he was a pleasure to have and they treated him like a son. They really treated him like a son, he would get punished by them, be bathed by Hope when he was younger, and help prepare dinner, the average, normal way a son is treated.

The young boys was in an Orchard owned by Alan Doewall, Johnny's father. They was supposed to be collecting apples, but instead they was mucking around. They began to collect the apple, as they was supposed to be doing. After probably collecting 200 they stopped, and began to walk home. As they walked through the Orchard, filled with trees, apples and these purple flowers, they just randomely stopped, Johnny just stared at Mason and he began to notice all these tiny details about the charming boy, light freckles across the nose, chapped lips that looked like they was about to pour out with deep red blood, and he noticed the flecks of yellow in his green eyes. Mason noticed how intensely Johnathan was staring at him, he stared at the ginger boy, he stared into the dark brown chocolate eyes and began to lick and bite his lips. They stared into each others souls. Almost out of the blue, Mason was pulled into a kiss, Johnny just felt it was the right time, Mason slung his arms around Johnny's neck and Johnny held onto Mason's waist. The kiss ended shortly after two minutes and they just awkwardly smiled at each other.

They waited for the other to say something, the first to speak was Mason, and he only just managed to let out the word _wow_ boys waked the rest of the way home him a comforting silence and when ever they met eyes they would just giggle. Niether dared to say a word in case they messed up, and that was one thing they didn't want to do!


	3. Caught

_**CODY ASKELAND**_

 _ **THE KNIGHT**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _A/N: 14 and 15_

As they arrived back at the house, the boys noticed Mason's mother, sitting with Hope and Alan.

"Mum, we're back," Johnny called out.

"Honey, is Mason with you?" Hope asked.

Mason shook his head and hoped Johnny would say no.

"Yeah, why mum, is he in trouble?"

"No, no dear. How do I put this? Miss Harper, we can not do this to the boys, they have been close for many years. Best friends. We can not do this." Hope argued

"Mrs Doewall, I insist this happens, I will not have my son be a sin!" Clare Harper, Mason's mum, replied. "Hope, tell them what I saw,"

The two boys stared at eachother, full of fright, not understanding, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Boys, Clare saw what happened between you. She doesn't want Mason to be your friend anymore Johnny." Hope has felt terrible about having to split up two boys, who were truly in love. It was not right, love was love and no one could change that. "I'm afraid that Mason will have to go and Johnny, you will not talk to Mason anymore." Hope ran upstairs and cried, Alan went after his beloved wife to calm her down.

"Mason, we are leaving, go get your things," she said in a stern voice. Mason did not move."Now you filthy boy."

He still didn't move, the only movement that happened was Mason crying in Johnny's arms. "Mum, why me?" Mason asked.

"You discusting little homosexual, go away and get your stuff, I'm taking you somewhere far from this horrid little place. If you wanted to stay here, you should have not kissed Doewall. You are sinful, but don't worry, mummy will get you some help. God will hopefully help us. You sinful boy."

Clare had made her mind up, her son was sinful. He had kissed another male, the way he should a female. She would take him to a place in London where on of her sisters lived. She would help the dear boy and save him from his homosexual thoughts. Except, his first love will always be his love.


	4. I love you

Mason ran up the stairs to collect his belongings, Johnny followed. "Johnny, I'm so sorry," Mason apologized. Johnny was astonished. He thought they were alone, obviously not. And, why was Mason saying sorry?

Johnny cradled Mason in his arms. Instincts. "Mason, it's not your fault." They hugged for a while.

"I'll write to you Johnny, I love you." Mason said, he started to leave the room. Johnny held on to the younger boys arm. Johnny kissed Mason's fore head.

"I love you too,"


	5. Pray the gay out of me

Mason left. He had left his Johnny. Johnny Doewall. He heard the door slam. He heard faint whimpers from the other upstairs room. He started crying. He was lost. A lost 15 year old. Completely lost. What would he do without his dearest Mason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week, seven tallies, seven days no socializing, no food or sleep. He missed Mason. A lot. If he did not kiss the younger boy. If Johnny did not kiss Mason, none of this would have happened. His fault. The only good thing was the letter. Mason has kept his promise.

 _Dear Johnathan Doewall,_

 _I hope you and your family are well. Mother is coming back to the village tonight. 18/2/1972. I will not be returning for quite a long time however. I am at my aunt Melissa's home in London._

 _She gets a priest to pray the gay out of me. It has not worked yet. Johnny I miss you so much. So, so much. I can not return home for another 7 years._

 _Johnny, next year come save me. I will tell you the address at a later date. I must go now._

 _Love, Mason Harper_

 _Xxxx_


	6. Why me and your mother had a divorce

Johnny looked through his belongings to find any way of remember Mason. All he could find was a photo of him and a letter from Mr Harper.

 _Mason,_

 _I left your mother for one particular reason. I am gay. You can meet me and my male partner when you are older in London. I want you too bring Johnny Doewall. The ginger boy you play with. Your mother will never approve so you would have to go when you are older. I hope to see you soon._

 _Love, dad._

Mr Harper was gay. He lived in London. London. Mason was in London! The perfect way too save his younger lover. Incredible! He would go to London, tell Mr Harper about him and Mason, then Mason being taken away, they would save Mason. Genius.

How would he get the money to get on a train to London? Work. Where? In the Orchard, where they first kissed. The place would bring back memories. He would also get at least double the other workers for being Alan's son. How long would it take? However long a piece of string is. Maybe a year.

The plan was pretty perfect.

Thank god Johnny kept the letter he found a few years back. A saviour. He would be Mason's knight. A knight in shining armour.


	7. Mr Harper, Please Help Me

**THE KNIGHT**

 **BY CODY ASKELAND**

"Dad, how much does it cost to go to London?" Johnny asked.

"You could always walk Johnny. Walking would take an hour, why are you asking anyway?" He replied.

"I have the perfect plan to save Mason!"

* * *

*FOUR DAYS LATER. JOHNNY'S POV*

I had just arrived in the big city of London! London!

I had found Mr. Harper's home, I knocked at the door, and stood there, I waited. Then I saw a frail man, who looked slightly like Mr Harper. "Johnny?"

"I need your help."

"Where is Mason?"

"He lives with his Aunt in London, near here actually, I need your help," I was panting. He gestured for me to come in, so I did.

I told him the plan. He told me to go to the shower, and get changed. After, he would give me some food and we would go save Mason.


End file.
